Midnight Flames
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world, a world she could have sworn was just a game. Follow her as she makes her first friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret. New Summary
1. Chapter 1

Kit: omg omg omg! I finally made one! :does happy dance:  
Sora: What?  
Kit: A KH fic!  
Sora: But you've never played the game.  
Kit: And? I got an idea for one when I got to watching KH vids on youtube. I finally got the inspiration I needed to start when I read 'Her Hearts Kingdom' by MarXno. It's a great fic btw. Read and enjoy. Hope you like.

Here's the full summary: Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world she thought was just a game. Follow her as she makes friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret that could topple the heirarchy.

* * *

Midnight Flames

Chapter 1

Kit groaned and sat up, and regretted it as pain lanced her back and shoulder.

"Whoa, take it easy. You're hurt bad." A voice told her as hands gently pushed her back down. She knew the voice was familiar but she couldn't place it.

"How bad?" She managed to choak out. She opened her eyes and looked around her. Her surroundings were strange to her. The room was white and mostly devoid of decoration. All she remembered was talking with her friends over the internet and listening to her favorite music which had included 'The 13th Struggle' from the Kingdom Hearts game series, when her screen had flashed and she fell into a dark portal and woke up here, hurting like hell. Where ever here was.

"Deep cuts on your back and right shoulder." The voice told her. Kit looked at her shoulder and saw it neatly bandaged. She looked up and saw one of the last people she thought she would see. One of her favorite characters from the Kingdom Hearts series. It was the redheaded pyro Axel. She yelped and almost fell off the couch she was laying on.

"Holy Shit Axel!" She could feel the fangirl starting to take over and stomped it down. Now was really not the time to go fangirl.

"That's me. How do you know my name?" He asked, happy that someone knew him and curious at the same time.

"You're going to think this weird but, the reason why I know who you are is because I'm not from this world. In the world I came from, you and the rest of this world is a video game. You, Demyx, Zexion, and all of Organization 13. You guys are a game. One I haven't played yet, but one of my favorites all the same." She explained.

"We're a video game?" He asked. The aspect that she came from another world didn't seem to faze him. "Are we the good guys?"

"I don't know. As I said, I haven't played it yet. But out of all the organization members I knew of, you had become my favorite." Kit smiled at him.

"Really?" Axel perked up.

"I'll prove it. There's a keychain in my jacket pocket." Kit pointed to her jacket that lay on the back of the couch. Axel went into the inside pocket and drew out a ring of keys. Attached to the ring was a chain that looked like tiny 8's and on the other end of the chain was a miniture metal-plated Axel in full color, brandishing his chakrams and looking as if ready for a fight. "That there, is my lucky charm." With a little difficulty, Kit mangaged to gain a sitting position with her injured back leaning gently against the back fabric. "At home, I actually have a figure of you. Looks just like that except it stands about 5 inches tall." She grinned at him. "Since I know your name, it's only fair I tell you mine. It's Kit. Where am I?"

"Well Kit, I'll tell you what you don't know. When you fell, you kinda fell in the middle of a fight and got hurt. I brought you back to Castle Oblivion where my friend Demyx bandaged you." Axel told her, admiring her keychain. She found it amusing that her favorite pryo was admiring a miniture of himself.

"Where's Demyx now." Kit asked.

"Getting us something to eat. He should be back soon." As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Demyx walked into the room holding a tray of food. Demyx looked up at Axel with fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong Dem?" Axel asked, leaving his seat next to her couch and going to his friend.

"It's Marly. I couldn't lose him." Demyx replied.

"Shit! He's all we need right now." Axel growled.

"The others don't know about me yet?" Kit asked, her violet eyes gazing into his green ones.

He shook his head. "No. We were trying to keep it on the down low so you could heal in peace. We were going to tell Xemnas when you had healed enough. Looks like that plan got shot down."

"We got a plan B Ax?" Demyx asked, placing the tray on the table next to the couch.

Once more Axel shook his head. "I didn't think the need for a plan B. I thought we would be safe for a while. Looks like we'll have to hide her somewhere else." He looked at her. "Can you walk?" He asked.

Kit nodded. "I just need help getting up." Axel came over and held out a hand. Kit placed a hand in his and let him pull her up. She winced as pain raced down her back.

"You okay?" Demyx asked. Standing, she discovered she was as tall as Demyx which meant she was shorter than her favorite pyro by a couple of inches. For some reason, that fact didn't bother her too much.

"Just my back." Kit replied, turning to get her jacket. "My favorite jacket, no way I'm leaving this behind. Where's my keys Axel?" He held up his other hand, the keychain dangling from a finger. Kit slid the keychain off his finger and held her good luck charm tight in her hand. She felt her keychain was even more lucky now more than ever before. Kit and Demyx were on Axel's heels as he summonned a portal and raced through it. As the darkness engulfed her, she reached out and grasped the first thing she touched, which happened to be Axel's hand. She felt his hand wrap around hers as if he sensed her fear.

"Scared of the dark?" She heard him whisper as she ran beside him.

"A little bit." Kit admitted. She felt safer knowing he was nearby and her lucky keychain was in her hand.

His hand tightened around hers. "I'll protect you." He whispered. This girl from another world had done something to him, what it was, he didn't know. He thought Organization members were heartless, looked like it wasn't the case with him and Dem. The two of them would protect her with their lives if they had to. With those three words, something happened to Kit and when they emerged from the portal, she fell to her knees, clutching her chest. Her back and shoulder screamed with protest but she ignored it. This new pain was even worse. It felt like her heart was being torn apart.

"Kit!" Axel fell to his knees beside her.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked.

"Pain in my chest." She gasped out.

"We need to find somewhere to hole up for a while. We can't stay here in the open. It's too dangerous." Demyx told Axel.

Axel nodded and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. With Kit whimpering in Axel's arms, they half walked, half ran to the nearest building, which happened to be an abandoned home. They took refuge on the second floor where Axel sat on the bed with Kit still in his arms. He didn't want to let her go. He felt if he did, something would happen to her.

"I'll go make sure we weren't followed." Demyx told his friend and Axel nodded, his worried eyes focused on the woman in his arms. Casting his own worried gaze at her, Demyx left to patrol the area for other members. Hearing the door shut behind Demyx, he put a gentle hand on her face, smoothing back a few strands of her raven hair that had fallen in her face. She had stopped whimpering and now sat in his arms, her eyes closed tight with the pain and her breath comming in pants.

"Kit com'on girl. Come back to me." Axel whispered. He felt he might have something with this girl and he didn't want to lose her like he had lost his best friend Roxas when he had left them.

After a few moments, Kit's breathing steadied and her violet eyes fluttered open. "Axel?"

"Right here Kit. You okay?" Kit looked up into relieved green eyes.

"I think so. I felt like my heart was being torn apart." She answered. "Where are we?"

Axel took a moment to look around. "Twilight Town, I think. Or it could be Hallow Bastion. I'm not sure. Demyx is making sure we weren't followed." He told her seeing her look around her for Demyx.

"Did you really mean it when you said you'd protect me?" Kit asked.

Axel nodded, "It's mainly my fault you got hurt in the first place. Me and Dem were doing some practice fighting and you kinda fell between us, taking a chakram to the back and shoulder." He explained. "How did you fall into our world in the first place?"

"Well, I was chatting with a friend online and listening to some music on my favorite music website when my screen flashed like it had glitched or something and I got sucked in. I don't remember anything beyond that point."

"What song were you listening to?" Axel asked, merely curious.

"The song involved you. It was Circle of Fire by Tempo." Kit replied.

"There's a song about me?"

Kit nodded. "The background vocals of the chorus goes, 'A-X-E-L Got it memorized?' I think it's cool as hell, anyways I think the portal my computer opened up targeted you through the song and I ended up falling between you and Dem." She explained. "And speaking of Xemnas earlier, you wanna know something funny about him?" Kit grinned up at him. He smiled back at her and she continued. "Rearrage the letters in his name and they spell Mansex." She giggled. He stared at her for a moment, mentally rearranging the letters and he busted out laughing when he came to the conclusion.

"That's great! How'd you find that out?" He asked.

Kit giggled again. "I heard it through the Kingdom Hearts grapevine back home. Let this secret stay between the three of us. I'll tell Dem when he gets back."

"We won't return until you're healed up." Axel told her.

"What if they find us?" Kit asked.

"We'll fight them." Demyx told her. They didn't even hear him enter the room.

"If you fight against your own people, won't you become outcasts and banned from going back? If that happens, you'll be sitting ducks." Kit asked. Axel looked at Demyx.

"She's got a point." He told him.

"Well we just can't keep running. I don't like feeling the coward." Demyx replied as they watched Kit rise from her spot on Axel's lap and walk to the mirror on the closet door and look at her back and shoulder. The injuries didn't look too bad.

"My injuries arn't too bad. They'll probably heal within a few weeks. We'll just have to find a good enough hiding spot until then." Kit told them.

"Where are we gonna hide?" Axel asked. It was hard to take his eyes from her figure. He knew she'd look great in one of the organization coats. She'd look better than Larxene in it. He wondered what her powers would be if she joined them.

Kit looked over her good shoulder at them. "Well, since I know nothing about this world and it's hiding spots, you two should be able to come up with a suitable place where we can crash until I heal." She replied, wincing as she flexed her bad shoulder.

"You do know that when we return that you'll become a member of Organization 13?" Axel asked.

Kit turned to look at him. "Your point?"

"You're going to need a new name. You do know that all of our names have an x in them." Demyx informed her.

"I know that Dem. I've been thinking about using my full name, which is Khianna. My friends call me Kit. I'll just take out the H and two N's, add the X and become Kiaxa." She grinned.

"Kiaxa. It's got a ring to it." Demyx smiled back at her.

"Step ahead of us, arn't you?" Axel grinned. This girl was smart. He admired that.

Kit lifted her good shoulder in a shrug. "I try. Now about my power, let's see what I can do in this new world." She stepped into the middle of the room where she had ample room for whatever may happen.

"You sure that's wise in your condition?" Demyx asked.

"I'll be fine." Kit replied, closing her eyes and concentrating. As she concentrated, her body started to glow with black fire. Axel's green eyes widened as they saw black fire twine down her arms and black weapons appear in her outstreatched hands that materialized into a pair of chakrams. Much like Axel's but a tad smaller and black in color. Where his had 8 points, hers had 14. 7 were placed around the edge and 7 were on the outside rim. Each point was tipped in a dark purple. Kit opened her eyes and looked at her new weapons. She smiled when she figured out what they were.

"That is so cool!" Her violet eyes glinted with delight. She looked up at her new friends to see Axel smiling and Demyx slack-jawed. A dismayed look breifly passed over his face then was gone.

"You're a pryo." Axel managed after a bit. "A black pyro." His grin just about split his face.

"Your weapons are 14 point chakrams and your element is black fire." Demyx told her.

"This is gonna throw Xemnas for a loop when we get back and show him." Axel commented.

"That's gonna be funny. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out there's a female version of Axel on the loose." Kit giggled as she threw her new weapons into the air above her head and snapped her fingers, making them vanish in a black fireball.

Axel laughed as she sat beside him. "If he thinks I'm bad now, just wait until he gets a double dose of pyro!"

"I know that's right!" Kit exchanged high-fives with her counterpart. Life in this world just got fun! She yawned and wasn't suprised when she saw it was getting dark ouside.

"Get some rest. We'll keep watch and in the morning we'll find somewhere else to stay." Demyx told her leaving the room to keep watch downstairs. They heard soft music downstairs. Axel went to leave the room but Kit stopped him.

"Axel, you mind staying here with me? You know I'm a little afraid of the dark and the fact that I'm in new surroundings doesn't help that fear. I know while I'm here I'll eventually get over this small fear of mine." She told him.

"Sure. I think Dem can handle the downstairs by himself." He answered comming back to sit next to her as she curled up next to him. Axel's presence next to her and Demyx playing downstairs lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Kit: Okay, a few things here:

1) The song, there is an actual song with the words 'A-X-E-L Got it memorized?' in it. It's 'Circle of Fire' by Tempo. Awesome song. Go check it out.  
2) The Axel keychain, I don't know if there is one, but if there is, I want one! I do know of an Axel figure, and I want one of these too. Not sure how tall he is.  
3) As for Kit's power and weapons, I'm an Axel fangirl, as you might have guessed by the title.  
4) I don't know if Ax and Dem were friends in KH, as one being a pyro and the other being water. But they are here.  
(as I said, I've never played it. :( Read my profile you'll know why. I plan to remedy that sometime.)  
5) As for Roxas not being a part of the Organization, I know about how he merged with Sora in one of the games. That fact gave me free rein to let my girl have a chance at him. (I love Akuroku as much as 85% of you fangirls. Cute couple.) I might let him show up in memories or something. I'll work something out for Roxy. Have I got everything?

Sora: I think so, at least for this chapter anyway.

Kit: Hope all of you Axel fans enjoyed! Let me know what you think. (I know I'm gonna get major views with this one.)


	2. Chapter 2

Kit: Iiii'mmm Baaaaccckkk! and about time too! I've been caught up in creating my Naruto fic. Right now, I've got two and I'm going to try to finish these before I actually post them as I have a habit of catching writer's block once I post a story. That's why it's taking so long to update my others. I actually have a few chapters of this one done and I'll try to post them at regular intervals. I said I'll try it doesn't mean I will. How fast I post the next chapter depends on how many reviews I get for these two.

For last chapter I want to say thanks to:

Axel's Pyro Girl - thanks for cementing my beleif that Ax, Roxas, and Dem were friends. AxDem is a cute pairing too it's right there under Akuroku on my list of favorite yaoi couples.

Anexi Naie Taylor - There are too many of those and not enough AxelOC ones. Even though there are a couple good ones out there. I'm glad you liked my first chapter. I haven't gotten to check out your fics yet, but I'm planning on it.

Alexandria Volturi - I'm glad you liked my story as well. This chapter is dedicated to you as you were the one who got me off my butt to post the next chapter for you Axel fangirls.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sometime during the night, Kit was woken by Axel lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Kit wake up."

"Axel, what's going on?" Kit asked sleepily.

"We gotta move, now. Dem's in a fight downstairs. He told me to get you out of here." He told her. Kit woke fully and bolted upright. Pain raced down her back, making her growl.

"Who or what is it?" Kit asked.

"A bunch of Dusks. No big worry. Dem'll handle them easy." At that moment, they heard a wail downstairs. Demyx had been hurt.

"You sure about that?" Kit raised an eyebrow at him. She jumped out of bed and summoned her chakrams. "Let's go show these dolts what a pair of pryo's can do." Her violet eyes blazed fury as she ran out the room. Axel had no choice but to follow her as she jumped over the rail, landing neatly on the first floor.

She twirled her chakrams as she kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Hi. You guys looking for me?" She grinned. The Dusks advanced on her. She saw Demyx laying on his back nearby with his sitar beside him. She knelt by his side and picked him up so he was in a sitting position. "Dem! You okay?"

Demyx stirred. "Kit! I told Ax to get you out of here."

"Well, when we heard you cry out, I knew you had been hurt and there was no way in hell I was gonna leave you behind. We're in this together." Kit replied, sending a black fireball at a few Dusks that had come a little too close for her comfort.

"Kit, take care of Dem. I'll take care of these guys." Axel told her, summoning his chakrams. She met his eyes and nodded. She tried to tell him with her eyes what she couldn't say aloud. He gave her a small grin and leapt into the fight.

"You sure you're alright Dem?" Kit asked.

He looked up at her. "A little banged up but I'll live."

"Good. I would hate to lose one of my best friends." Kit sat next to him and let him lean against her as they watched Axel defeat the Dusks. Within a matter of moments, it was over and the redheaded pyro returned to them.

"You alright Dem?" Axel asked, a little winded. He flipped his chakrams into the air and snapped his fingers. They disappeared in a ball of fire.

"That's my move!" Kit grinned at him. Axel just laughed.

Demyx nodded, extending a hand to his sitar and making it disappear. "A little banged up, but I'm fine." Axel held out a hand to Demyx and helped him up. With her injuries, Kit got her feet under her and lept up. The pain was less than what it was yesterday. Her wounds were healing quickly in this new world.

"Glad you're alright. We need to get out of here." Axel told them. Kit got an idea.

"Who knows the most about this world?" She asked.

"That would be me." Demyx replied.

"Hold still." She told him. Kit put her fingers to his temples and closed her eyes. She searched for the information she was seaking and got it. She withdrew her fingers from his forehead and snapped out a hand, a ball of fire flared out from her palm and opened a portal.

"This portal leads to a place where we can be sure they can't follow us." She told them. As for way of explaination for what just happened she added, "I'm a little psychic. No, I can't read minds. I'm not that powerful, but I can do little stuff. I just searched Dem's mind of knowledge of this world for a safe place where we could go where we could remain hidden. I used my element to open a portal which they can't trace."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Axel mused.

"Because you're a male and us females happen to be a tad smarter than you males." She grinned at him.

"That may be, but I'm more powerful." He retorted.

"You've got the power, and I've got the smarts. Together, we could take down Xemnas and rule over the organization or become the ultimate pair of badassed pyros anywhere." She grinned.

"Second option sounds pretty damn good." He admitted.

"I knew it would. Now com'on before they summon reinforcements then we'll really have a battle on our hands." Kit ran through the portal with Axel supporting Demyx behind her. They emerged on a beach in bright sunshine.

"Destiny Island?" Demyx asked as Axel set him down under a tree.

Kit nodded, "I can place a barrier around the island that will prevent the organization from tracking us and anyone who comes here will want to leave as soon as they set foot on the beach." She explained. She looked at Axel. "I'm going to need your power Axel. I've got the skill to place the barrier but you have the power that will make sure the barrier encompasses the whole island."

"What do I have to do?" He asked.

"Not much. Summon your chakram and wait. When I give the word, send your strongest fireball in each direction." She told him as she stepped out further onto the beach. She could feel Axel behind her.

"This is gonna hurt like hell." She mused as she began the spell, her hands weaving in the air, black fire following her movements and outlined the shapes of the symbols that would place the barrier. When all four were complete and forming a circle around her, she summoned her chakram and rose into the air. She brought both chakram up against her chest then released the weapons. The black weapons flew in a circle around her, fire tracing their path, as they gathered up two symbols each and flew in different directions. "Axel, now! East, West, North, and South points of the island." Kit called back. She felt heat at her back as Axel formed his most powerful fireballs and sent them in each direction. Each point flared as Axel's fireballs met her barrier anchors. Lines of intertwining red and black fire rose from each point to meet in the middle of the island. Another bright flare above them completed the barrier. Once Kit felt the barrier solidfy as a psychic barrier, she released her chakram and fell to the sandy ground. Her back and shoulder injuries hurt with renewed passion.

"Kit!" Axel ran up to her and lifted her in his arms. "You okay?"

"My back and shoulder hurts like hell from the psychic energy running through my body, but I had to do the barrier. It will keep us safe until we decide to return. I know they'll be mad as hell, but they'll live." She replied as he sat down next to a sleeping Demyx. Kit stayed in his lap. He didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around her. Yawning, Kit laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. He smelled pleasently like firewood and smoke. Wait until she got home and told her friends, who were major Kingdom Hearts fanatics and Axel fans, about her adventure. That is, if she ever got home. Axel felt the few tears that fell from her eyes onto his shoulder. He gently pulled her back to look in her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Just missing my friends back home." Kit replied, laying her head back on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I miss a friend of mine who left us."

"Roxas." Kit whispered and felt him nod against her hair. "From what I know, the two of you were like brothers."

"They sent me after him. I took it upon myself to watch after him. I was his first friend when he joined us." Axel said softly. "Back there when you collapsed, I thought I was going to lose you. I feel closer to you than I did to Roxas."

"Because of the pyro thing?" Kit asked, leaning her head back to look at him.

She felt Axel shrug. "I'm not exactly sure. This new feeling is strange to me."

"But you're heartless, you're not supposed to feel emotions." Kit commented. She knew that all organization members were heartless and couldn't feel.

"I'm beginning to think Dem and I are different from the rest of them." Axel told her as he gently moved her off his lap, stood, and took off his coat as it was getting hot on this little island. He laid it down so they could sit on it.

"Really?" Kit asked, sitting next to him.

"It seems strange, but I know that both Dem and I would fight to protect you." He admitted, leaning back on his hands.

"Me?" Kit asked, wide-eyed.

"When you fell between us and got injured, something happened to the both of us. We experienced pain similiar to what you went through yesterday." He explained as best as he could.

"That explains why my heart felt like it was being torn in half. In a way, I shared my heart with the both of you. So the both of you now have feelings." Kit replied, laying on her good side with her good elbow propping up her upper half. A shiver of pain ran down her back with the new position. A troubled look passed over her face.

"What's wrong?" Axel had noticed the look.

"I didn't really want two guys vying for my attention. Especially when those two guys are my best friends." She admitted.

"I think that conflict resolved itself." He smiled at her.

"How?"

"When you summoned your weapons it told me and Dem plain and clear who you belonged with." He told her.

"That explains why I saw a dissapointed look pass over Dem's face. It only lasted a second, but I saw it nonetheless." Kit said softly. "Poor Dem. Now I feel bad for him." Her hand went over her face. Kit didn't know he had taken off his gloves until she felt flesh against her hand, gently taking it away. When her hand fell away, his hand lifted her chin to look at him.

"Don't feel bad for him. Regardless of who you ended up with, we would have still been friends." Axel told her.

"Really? Because a girl tends to rip best friends apart." Kit looked up at him.

Axel shook his head, grinning. "Nah, that won't happen."

Kit was silent. After a while, she spoke again. "We need to find a place inland, out of the sun."

"I think there's a place where we can stay. Let's go check it out." Axel stood and held out a hand to her. Kit put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Not exactly. I know of a trail that leads to it though." He replied as he led her down the beach to where a creek led inland. Here, he turned and led her along the river. After about ten minutes of walking, Kit could see a small house among some trees. "Well? What do you think?"

Kit walked around the house, examining it. She finally returned to him, smiling.

"It'll work. If we need anything, we can use my portals to get it." She replied.

"Your portals are untraceable." Axel grinned and Kit smiled back at him.

"They may spot us in a town, but they won't be able to trace my portals to where we're hiding."

"I love that. But I still don't like hiding."

Kit put her good arm around his waist. "It's only until I'm recovered. Then we'll return and show them what for. Now let's go get Demyx." She told him, whipping out her other hand and sending out a fireball that materialized into a portal.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's awake." Axel replied, putting an arm around her shoulders. The two of them walked through the portal and came out not far from Demyx, where he still slept. "You think we should wake him up?"

Kit shook her head. "Let him sleep. He fought hard last night." She yawned and streatched. "I might doze off myself."

Axel sat back down on his coat and pulled her down beside him. "Get some more sleep then. I'm not going anywhere."

"M'kay." Kit mumbled as she curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder and one arm across his stomach. He put one hand behind his head and his other arm went around Kit, hand resting on her hip. "Night Ax."

"Night my little firestarter." Were the last words Kit heard as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks again to you guys for reviewing! Anything seems off in this chapter as far as facts, let me know and I'll look into it. I like to keep my facts true to the actual thing.

Everybody else, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Seems like I got some regulars. Yays! At least this fic gets some attention... Anywho, glad you ladies like my fic so much!

Chapter 3s to you! :salutes then bows: Read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

The next week passed in a blur to Kit and her friends. Kit was fully recovered and had challenged Demyx to a race in the water.

"You do know my element is water, right?" He asked.

"And?" Kit retorted as she slipped off her shorts and dropped them next to Axel on the towel. Since a few days ago, when her back had fully healed, Kit had gone to wearing only her bathing suit and a pair of shorts. She wished there had been a better place to hang while she had healed, but there hadn't, so she had worked with what they gave her.

"You sure challenging Dem is wise?" Axel asked with a grin.

Kit shrugged, her own smile plastered across her face. "No, but I'm gonna have some fun anyways." With that, she turned and bolted to the water where Demyx waited. She took a flying leap at the edge and neatly dove into the water.

"I think you've got some competition Dem!" Axel called to his friend. Demyx just grinned and waved. Axel sat back to watch. This was going to be good. Demyx ended up winning by a head. As they were coming out of the water, Kit stiffened. Both of her friends noticed.

"Whats wrong Kit?" Dem asked as Axel reached them.

"The barrier, it's been broken through." Her voice sounded far away. Not two seconds later, the air around them crackled and the invisible barrier materialized, revealing a shield of red and black fire that fragmented and disappeared, bit by bit. In front of them, five portals opened, revealing five members of the organization. Kit recognized Xemnas in the middle with Xaldin and Luxord flanking. Beside them were Marluxia and Xigbar.

"Ah shit, we're screwed." Axel whispered as he and Dem placed themselves before her.

"Axel, Demyx. This is where you two have gotten to. Took us forever to find you. Powerful barrier, who set it up?" The leader asked.

Kit stepped around them. "I set up the barrier." She proudly lifted her head.

"And who are you?" Xigbar asked.

"My name is Kiaxa." Kit replied. Xemnas raised his eyebrows in surprise at her.

"What is your real name?" He asked.

"What's it to ya?" She answered, putting a hand on her hip.

"Life or death, child." Xaldin growled.

"Child! I'll show you child!" Kit huffed, summoning her chakrams. A ring of black fire surrounded her. "Call me a child again and see what happens." She growled back, teeth bared.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Xemnas mused.

"A badass black pryo, that's what. The rarest of pryos." Kit snarled. She had no idea where that last part came from. She saw eyes shift between her and Axel and saw minds make the connection. Good, they knew she was with him.

"There's more than one type of pryo?" They heard Luxord ask.

"So she says." Marluxia answered. Xemnas whipped out a hand and they quieted.

"So change of name implies you wish to join us, correct?" He asked.

"I'm new to this world. Might as well fit in somewhere." She replied, the ring of fire starting to die down around her.

"It's good to see someone eager to join us. We usually have to beat them into submission." Xemnas replied. "Welcome to Organization 13, Kiaxa." With that, all five of them turned and left. When the last portal disappeared, Kit broke into a grin.

"Well, that was easy enough. I think Xaldin hates me though. Oh well, I was bound to make enemies sometime." She shrugged. "Com'on guys. Let's go home." She told them, throwing out her hand and summoning a portal.

"You sure that was wise, talking to Xaldin like that?" Axel asked as they walked through the portal and arrived in the room where Kit had first woken in this new world.

"I was due to make an enemy or two sometime. Besides, it's gonna be fun pissing him off." Kit grinned as she went to the closet and came out with one of the organization coats. The long coat fit her in all the right places. He was right, she looked a hell of a lot better than Larxene. The coat made Kit look downright sexy. She held up her keychain. "Looks like I won't be needing my keys for a while." She mused.

"Your lucky charm looks different." Axel commented. Demyx had left to check up on things among their comrads. He mainly wanted to see the reactions from Kit's joining from everyone else.

"Huh?" Kit looked at him, confused. She looked at her lucky key-chain to discover that the miniature Axel had changed, he was now standing back to back with a second figure, who looked a lot like Kit. Both wore the organization coat and were prepared for a fight with chakram at the ready. A ring of fire surrounded them, black and red intertwining. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Ax? Check this. Tell me I'm not seeing things." She told him, tossing the charm to him. Axel caught it out of the air and looked at it. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"That's us. . . fighting together." He was just as surprised as she. He handed the charm back to her and she attached the chain to the zipper of her coat. "I don't know if that's cool or just plain scary."

"I'll go with cool. It'll remind everybody not to mess with us. Com'on, let's go show off the newest member." Kit walked toward the door and Axel grabbed her waist, bringing her up against him.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this." He told her, leaning his head down and kissing her. Kit extended a hand to the door and twisted her wrist, engaging the lock as she fell into bliss. His lips tasted like cinnamon. She could feel the air heating up around them as he deepened the kiss. After what seemed like hours, he lifted his head, breaking the kiss. They gazed at each other with hazy vision. Their breaths came short. Kit growled and pulled his head back down for a sweeter kiss, one that sent his mind reeling. When she let him pull back, he chuckled softly.

"We don't wanna go too far." He whispered, his arms around her waist.

"At least, not right now." She whispered back.

"Com'on let's go show everyone who they're dealing with." Axel told her, an arm around her waist. Kit flicked her wrist at the door, unlocking at as they approached. Axel opened the door just as Larxene approached.

"It's a grasshopper!" Kit's voice was low enough for Axel to hear the amusement in her voice.

He looked at Larxene and chuckled. "Damn. I never noticed, you're right. She does look like a grasshopper."

"So, you're number 15, Kiaxa." Kit felt the other woman's gaze slip to the charm at her zipper. Larxene scowled at it. "It's true about you. You're a black pryo."

"Yeah? What of it?" Kit retorted with a smile. She knew she had just made another enemy. That was fine, she hadn't been too fond of Larxene either in her world.

"Better watch who you're talking to, girl." Larxene growled, holding up a hand, lightening playing along her fingers.

Kit raised an eyebrow at the threat. "Nice trick. But if you think I'm scared of that, think again." She answered, grabbing Axel's hand. "Com'on Ax. Let's go say hi to the rest."

"Two enemies in one day. If your goal today is to see how many enemies you can make, you're on a roll." Axel told her as they left Larxene fuming behind them.

"I had to make an enemy of Larxene. On my list of fav Kingdom Hearts characters, she was at the bottom of the list. Right under Mansex." Here they snickered. "My top three were you, Dem, and Roxas. In that order."

For the next few hours, they wandered around the castle, gauging reactions from anyone Kit introduced herself to. She knew she had made a few more friends besides Axel and Demyx. She had made friends with Zexion, Xigbar, Luxord, and Lexeaus. She had gotten the tomahawk-weilding member to laugh at one of her jokes, starting their friendship. With Marly, Saix, and Xemnas, she wasn't sure as their expressions had been unreadable. Vexan had been indifferent to her. Truth be told, Kit didn't really care about him either. She found the artic scientist's original laugh to be creepy.

They were now hanging out in Dem's room where Kit had picked up Dem's electric guitar and was plucking strings to a song she knew.

"Dem," The waterboy looked up at her from where he sat on his bed, tuning another guitar. "Marly, Saix and Xem. What do they think of me, you know?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't get anything from them either. I heard you made an enemy of Larxene." He grinned at her and Kit could tell he didn't like her either.

"In my world, I wasn't fond of her and I was more than happy to bring that fondlessness to this world." She replied, launching into the full chords of the song she was playing. They watched as she went through the whole song. When she was through, she looked up at them. "What?" Demyx was open-mouthed in awe and Axel was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was awesome! Where did you learn that?" Demyx asked.

"On my home world, there's this really cool Japanese artist. This song had become my favorite and I learned the chords to it so I could play it." She explained.

"You think I could learn those chords?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know. I got the chords off the Internet and I don't know if I can get to the website in this world." Kit replied.

"You could try, I've got a laptop in that case next to the couch." Demyx replied, pointing to a black case next to the couch.

Kit opened the case and pulled out a laptop in a watery-blue cover. "Nice cover Dem." She grinned at him as she sat crosslegged next to Axel and opened the laptop on her lap. She pressed the power button and waited for it to load the homepage. Once the page was loaded, Kit typed in the website she wanted. To her surprise, it loaded. "I'll be damned." Kit looked up at Dem with a grin on her face.

"What?" Demyx came over to lean on the back of the couch.

"This isn't the World Wide Web, it's the Universe Wide Web!" Kit replied with a laugh as she happily sought the chords to the song she wanted and finding them. "Have you got a program for downloading these chords?"

"Yup." Dem answered with a grin. Kit clicked the download button and they heard the computer downloading the chords to the hard drive. A few seconds wait later, the computer dinged, telling them the download was complete. Kit closed out the web page and opened the file she just downloaded. It loaded as expected, revealing the chording in all it's glory. She lifted the laptop into Dem's waiting hands. He retreated to the bed and examined the chording hungrily. Kit leaned against Axel as they watched Demyx finger the chords.

After a bit, he looked up at them. "Can we try it?" He asked her.

"Sure. Which part you want?" Kit went back to her borrowed guitar.

"Bass, for now. I'll try lead when I'm ready." He replied.

"That's fine." Kit told him, taking a flash drive out of her pocket and plugging it into the laptop's usb port. She pulled up a song from the drive. "I've got the song on here. I have two versions of it, one is the original and the other is without guitar. I'll use the first one, so you can hear what it sounds like." Kit backed away from the laptop and readied her fingers on the correct chords. She counted him in. His fingers were a little clumsy on the chords, but he did a pretty good job. She knew he'd get better with practice.

As they played, Kit remembered her conversation with Axel from before.

**KH _flashback KH_**

_' __"But you're heartless, you're not supposed to feel emotions." __Kit commented. She knew that all organization members were heartless and couldn't feel._

_"I'm beginning to think Dem and I are different from the rest of them."__ Axel told her as he gently moved her off his lap, stood, and took off his coat as it was getting hot on this little island. He laid it down so they could sit on it._

_"Really?"__ Kit asked, sitting next to him._

_"It seems strange, but I know that both Dem and I would fight to protect you."__ He admitted, leaning back on his hands._

_"Me?" __Kit asked, wide-eyed._

_"When you fell between us and got injured, something happened to the both of us. We experienced pain similar to what you went through yesterday."__ He explained as best as he could._

_"That explains why my heart felt like it was being torn in half. In a way, I shared my heart with the both of you. So the both of you now have feelings."__ Kit replied, laying on her good side with her good elbow propping up her upper half. A shiver of pain ran down her back with the new position. A troubled look passed over her face._

_"What's wrong?"__ Axel had noticed the look._

_"I didn't really want two guys vying for my attention. Especially when those two guys are my best friends."__ She admitted._

_"I think that conflict resolved itself."__ He smiled at her._

_"How?"_

_"When you summoned your weapons it told me and Dem plain and clear who you belonged with."__ He told her._

_"That explains why I saw a disappointed look pass over Dem's face. It only lasted a second, but I saw it nonetheless." __Kit said softly. __"Poor Dem. Now I feel bad for him." __Her hand went over her face. Kit didn't know he had taken off his gloves until she felt flesh against her hand, gently taking it away. When her hand fell away, his hand lifted her chin to look at him._

_"Don't feel bad for him. Regardless of who you ended up with, we would still have been friends."__ Axel told her._

_"Really? Because a girl tends to rip best friends apart." __Kit looked up at him._

_Axel shook his head, grinning.__ "Nah, that won't happen." __'_

**KH _end flashback_ K****H**

She knew he had been right. Her being with him wouldn't tear the three of them apart, for to make up for not being able to be with Dem like she was with Ax, she could play alongside the Melodious Nocturne.

"That was fun." Kit grinned as the last chords died away.

"I messed up." Dem replied, looking disappointed.

"Don't worry about it Dems, there's plenty of time to practice. With practice, you'll get better." She told him. She came over to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Compared to my friends back home, you did better than them with their first time chording the song."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. One of my friends couldn't hit the right chords to save her life." Kit replied with a grin, making Demyx laugh.

* * *

I mentioned a Japanese artist, let's see if you guys know who I'm talking about. Until someone knows who he is, I'll add a clue to each upcoming chapter.

No, I don't know the chords, wish I did, awesome opening riff! I have got the mp3 and I know the original lyrics!

~ Your First Clue- If you think about it, he relates to KH through SQUARESOFT.

{For the one who guesses correctly, I'll let them decide which Naruto version fic I'll post. It's a split between three characters and my oc:

Version - Title- Summary- main couples

1- The Wolves of the Uchihas- While searching for her cousin, Kisara Masarikki realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! And to top it off, they're on opposite sides. Oh boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right decision in time or will a battle of epic proportions ensue? KakashixOC DeidaraxOC (so far, this is my fav of the three. My idea for this came from a fav youtube vid, Akasaku- Whispers in the Dark. Sweet effects!)

2- Leaders of the Pack-A simple escort mission brings Kri and her best friend closer than they imagined. KibaxOC

3-Paws in the Sand- When Twin- Tailed Wolf Demon Yuri destroyed Konoha in search of Kri, she leaves Suna with her wolves to lure the demon away from her friends. With them travels the Kazekage. Along the way they meet Yuri's Twin sister Moro and learn of the powers hidden inside Kri. Powers that Yuri is after. GaaraxOC with hints of ShikaxTemari, KankuroxIno, and NarutoxSakura later on. (had no idea who to pair 'Kuro with so I just picked one. Cookie to those who can guess where Moro and the twins came from. ;) Think Studio Gibli.)

The rest of you feel free to leave your opinion on these! 1 and 3 are the most complete. 3 just needs a little time filler in spots. 2's got two versions with a big writers block sitting on both of them. And it just won't move its big butt!}

Larxene's a grasshopper! :collapses in a fit of giggles: If you actually look at her hair, she does. XD

I thought the changing key chain was really cool. I came up with that idea out of the blue as I was doing the chapter.

Yes, I have heard Vexen's Japanese laugh. Creepy as hell. :shivers:

Anexi- it wasn't a big problem to tweak the story I have so far. Your wish for loveable Demmy to have a girlfriend, is my command. I like to keep my readers happy so they'll keep reading and leaving reviews, which make me happy.

My thinking is simple: I keep my readers happy, they'll make me happy by leaving reviews.

So, make me happy and REVIEW!!!

Okay, I'm gonna shut my mouth now and wait for the thing that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. A Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Kit: I gots a new laptop! It even has wifi! Horray for me!

Here's chapter 4

This has to be one of my fav chapters its the Yo momma fight! This chapter was inspired by another fic. This is my little hats off to their genius. You know who you are.

* * *

Chapter 4

That night, Kit took a walk outside the castle compound, enjoying the night air. Before she had left, she had made sure to memorize the way back to her room so she wouldn't get lost. Her first day had gone really well. Now if only it could stay like that, which was highly unlikely. She had just sat down near Marly's garden and was admiring the flower arrangement when a small fireball raced up to her. She suspected Axel was looking for her.

"Is Axel looking for me?" She asked it. It bobbed up and down in response. She smiled. She had shown him this little trick before she had left the castle so if he should need her, he could find her easily. "Alright, take me to him." The fireball led her to the training room where Axel and Xemnas waited. Axel was in the ring while Xemnas was in the stands.

"What's up Ax?" She asked.

"Xemnas wants to see how well you fight." He answered summoning Eternal Flames.

Kit looked up at him. "Really? This is gonna be fun." She grinned, summoning her own chakram, Midnight Flames. All she had to do now was find a name for herself, but there was plenty of time for that. "Now don't take it easy on me just because I'm your counterpart. Give me all you got! Show me what the Flurry of Dancing Flames can do!" She taunted. Adrenaline sang in her system as he lunged at her. They were pretty evenly matched until Xaldin appeared and jumped in, going at both of them. Both pyros exchanged a look, nodded, and attacked, their moves perfectly synchronized. They dodged and attacked as one being. Kit found the fact that they could attack like this a little weird as they had never fought together before this. But oh well, it was fun as hell anyways! She was enjoying herself and she had a feeling Axel was enjoying himself as well.

"Enough. There is no need to tire yourselves out." Xemnas called down to them after over an hour of fighting. Kit and Axel halted in their attack and lept back. All three of them were winded and breathing heavily. Kit felt sweat run down her back.

Xaldin looked pleased. "You fight pretty good for a girl." He told her.

"You're not so bad yourself, for an old geez." Kit grinned at him. He stared open-mouthed at her for a minute then broke into a grin.

"Kiaxa." Xemnas called. Kit looked up at him.

"Sir?"

"You have proven your worth as an organization member. And I deem it only proper that you are given the title Celestial Scorcher. Watching the both of you fight so well together was a pleasure. I had a feeling the both of you would fight that way, the reason why I called in Xaldin. Thank you for your cooperation Xaldin." With that, he vanished from the arena.

"Fighting you was actually fun." Xaldin commented as he too, vanished. Kit stood dumbstruck, her mind trying to process what had just happened when Axel lifted her into the air, laughing like crazy. The swinging movement woke her from her daze.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"We kicked Xaldy's ass, that's what." He replied, setting her down.

"I mean besides that. What did Xemnas call me?" She sounded confused.

"He called you Celestial Scorcher." Axel was delighted to no end about this fact.

Kit's eyes opened wide in delight as her mind finally processed this. She pumped her fist. "Alright! Let's go tell Dem."

"But first, a shower is called for." He told her with a smile.

Kit sniffed the collar of her coat and wrinkled her nose. "Ew. You're right. We'll tell him after." She admitted, throwing out a hand and summoning a portal that took them back to her room.

"Lucky for you, my room's right next door. So I don't have to go far." Axel grinned.

"No way!" Kit declared, standing at the door when he left and watched him go to the door next to hers. "This day just keeps getting better and better." She grinned when he threw her a wink and went into his room. Kit closed the door and leaned against it. She lifted up her charm and kissed it. _'If there is a gaming god, I am loved for I. Am. In. Heaven.'_ She thought happily as she got ready for her shower.

~~~(::)~~~

Half an hour later, Kit was drying her hair when someone knocked on her door. She went to the door and opened it to find Zexion standing there.

"What's up Zex?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to help fix dinner." He replied.

"Alrighty. This is gonna be fun. What have you got planned?" Kit asked.

"Actually, everyone's eaten just about everything I can fix and I was hoping if you had any new ideas." He admitted.

"Let me put my hair up and we'll head to the kitchen. I'll see what we can fix once we get there." She told him, retrieving a hair tie from her dresser and fixing her hair into a ponytail. The silence and darkness of the halls caused old habits to kick in. Kit walked a step behind him, senses alert for danger.

"What's the matter?" Zexion asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Kit shook her head, reminding herself she was safely among friends, and stepped up her pace until she walked beside him again. "Old habits kicking in. For a moment, I thought I was in my own world, where all my senses were on full alert all the time." She told him.

"Did you ever get any sleep?" He wondered.

"Hardly. Every time I heard a noise, I was up, ready to fight." Kit answered, remembering times when she had jumped up so many times during the night that her muscles hurt in the morning. "I had a few good nights where I slept like a log, but, as I said, they were few and only when I was at home." She added as they walked into a large room. She noticed it was divided into three sections. On her right was the kitchen area, which was decked out in all black; countertops, island, fridge, larger freezer, microwave, stove, and cabinets. The only other color was in the floor tiles, black tiles checkered with white, and chrome double sink. The same pattern went with the tiles placed behind the stove. Before them was the dining area, set with two long black tables. And on her left sat a mini bar with Vexen behind the counter, cleaning the inside of a beer mug and chatting with Luxord who sat on a barstool. They both looked up as they entered.

"What's the matter Zex? Finally run out of ideas?" Luxord teased with a grin. Kit went to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets, fridge and large freezer, seeing what they had to use. She saw there was plenty of food. She sat back and thought, running through her mind the recipes she knew and finally decided on going for her specialty: the casserole. She was a master of the casserole dish. She knew how to mix any ingredients just right for the recipe to come out delicious.

"You could say something like that." Zexion replied as Kit dug her mp3 player out of her pocket, affixed the earbuds to her ears and set to work. "I ran out of things to make, and from our conversation earlier, I had a feeling Kiaxa might know something."

Half an hour later, her creation was in the oven. Kit removed her earphones and shut off her player. She heaved herself up onto the island counter so she could keep an eye on her dish. She looked up, noticing Demyx and Axel had joined the small group. Time for a little fun.

"While we're waiting, how about we play a game?" She asked.

"What have you got in mind, mate?" Luxord asked.

"A really simply game my friends and I used to play. It's called Yo Momma. The rules are simple, we all take turns "insulting" each other with our best Yo Momma jokes. The one with the best insult wins." Kit explained. She saw Axel and Demyx grin at each other and had a feeling the two of them had played this game before.

"I've heard of it. Sounds interesting." Zexion smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Luxord grinned.

"Count me out. I'll just watch." Vexen shook his head and leaned against the counter.

"Alright then, Ax, since I have a feeling you and Dem have played this game before, you start us off. Then Dem, Zexion, Luxord, then me."

"Alright." Axel grinned. He looked at Demyx. "Dem, yo momma's so fat it takes a train and two busses to get on her good side." Kit and Zexion laughed.

"Nice one, but I can top that. Kit," Dem grinned mischievously at her.

_'Uh-oh.' _Kit looked wide-eyed and expected the worst.

"Yo momma's so ugly she has to be fed with a peashooter." This time Luxord laughed.

"Ouch." Kit laughed. "Lux, you're up."

Luxord rubbed his hands together. "I've been wanting to do this forever. Zex, yo momma so skinny she hula-hoops with a cheerio." All of them laughed.

Kit glanced at her casserole. " Nice one! Alright Dem, you asked for this. Yo momma so fat when she ordered a waterbed, they put a blanket on the ocean."

"Hey. My mom's not that fat." Demyx laughed and Kit laughed harder.

"Kit," Axel's grin was evil. "Yo momma so stupid that she put lipstick on her head just to make up her mind."

"You know the scary thing about that, it's true." Kit replied with a very solemn air. Every one of them cracked up. Demyx fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

Demyx gasped a few times, fighting for breath. "Ax, yo momma so fat when she fell in the woods, all the loggers yelled "Timber!"

"Yo momma so ugly she made an onion cry." Xigbar chose that moment to walk in. Kit and Axel traded grins.

"Hey Xiggy?"

"What's up?"

"Yo momma so old when I told her to act her age, she died." Axel told him with a grin.

Xigbar blinked then he broke into a grin. "Yo momma so poor when I went to ring the doorbell, I heard the toilet flush." Xigbar shot back. Kit fell backwards off the counter, laughing.

"Damn Xig. Awesome!" Kit laughed, picking herself up and taking dinner out of the oven.

"Thanks. Something smells good. Whatcha makin' Zex?"

"For the first time, I haven't made dinner. I ran out of ideas and asked Kiaxa if she had any." Zexion replied as Kit placed the dish on the table with some plates and forks.

"Dig in guys and tell me what you think. This dish was just a trail run to see how you guys liked it." Kit told them. They all eagerly dug in.

"This is delicious. What's in it?" Zexion asked after taking his first bite.

"Chicken, macaroni, cheese, chopped green peppers, and a few extra special ingredients." She replied. "You guys like?"

"We love it. Better than what Zex makes." Axel grinned, earning a punch in the shoulder from Zexion. The rest nodded agreement.

"Good. I'll make a bigger batch." Kit smiled happily, digging her music player out of her pocket and putting the earbuds back in her ears.

An hour later, everyone else was giving her praise for her dish.

* * *

And here's chapter 4. Happy new years guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Kit: Holy Shiva! Three months without updating, you're due for one, doncha think? My two recent ones have a level three upgrade and this little beauty gets a level five. Oo! Guess what I finally got? Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories for ps2! Yay! The gameplay is kinda weird as I've never used cards in a battle before, but it's fun once you get the hang of it. you should have seen me when I beat Axel that first time, I jumped up and down yelling 'I kicked your butt! Got it memorized?' My boyfriend thought I was weird. Well, he don't know fangirls, do he? It took me more than one try to beat him as I caught myself singing Axel's theme song and it screwed me up. XD

Enough of my rambling, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

A few days later, Axel and Demyx had left on mission, leaving Kit by herself. She decided to check out the library and went to get Zexion. Mainly so she wouldn't get lost. She still didn't know her way around the large castle. She located Zexion's door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kiaxa." Kit replied. He opened the door to reveal a smiling face.

"What's up?"

"Ax and Dem went out on mission and I want to check out the library. You mind coming with me so I don't get lost? I'm still trying to find my way around." She told him.

"Sure. I was planning on returning a book I borrowed last week." He replied.

A few minutes later, Kit was browsing books when something caught her attention. It was a little smoky colored globe in the middle of the room. It seemed to be glowing.

"Hey Zex?" He looked up at her from the other side of the room. Kit pointed to the globe. "Was that glowing before?"

He shook his head, surprised. "It hasn't glowed since the first time I came in here. But it's glowing now. I think it may have something to do with you."

"Really?" Kit asked, walking closer to the globe. Her fingertips had barely touched the surface when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. One of the bookshelves was moving inward and to the side, revealing a secret passage. They walked closer to the dark doorway, senses alert for danger. "You think Xemnas knows about this?" Zexion just shrugged. "Do you think we ought to see where it goes?"

"If your presence opened it..." He let the sentence die.

"Let's go." Kit summoned a globe of fire to light their way along the dark passage. Kit could feel Zexion nearby, almost on her back. From the way it descended, Kit guessed it went beneath the castle itself. A few minutes of walking and Zexion pointed up ahead.

"Extinguish your globe. I think I see light up ahead." He told her. Kit closed her hand around the globe, closing off its light to the passage. She could see it now, an eerie green glow coming from a room.

"Keep up your guard. We don't know what will happen." Kit warned him, hands ready to summon Midnight Flames in an instant. They walked cautiously into the room. Once they were full into the room, they stared, dumbstruck at the sight. The room was almost circular, with thirteen tubes along the wall. Two of the tubes were further back than the rest and placed higher. She could hear a soft humming as bubbles rose from the bottom to the top of each container. Kit could see forms in each tank that looked oddly like human figures. She walked closer to one and saw a name plate at the bottom. It read 'Ienzo'. She lifted her eyes up to look at the figure and yelped. Now that she was closer, this form looked like Zex. "Uh, Zexy," Her usual steady voice was shaky.

"What is this place?" He asked, coming over to her from the other side of the room.

"I don't know, but I think you should see this. This guy could be a dead ringer for you."

He looked up at the human in the tank and gasped. "Is it real, or a trick?"

"I think it's real." Kit replied. "I don't think anybody else has your gift with illusion."

He lifted a shaky hand to touch the name plate and fell to his knees as memories came rushing back. The Zexion in the tube opened his eyes, looked at her and smiled before fading away. Kit took a startled step back when the figure in the tube had looked right at her.

_'Thank you. It was predicted that we would lose our original selves to become Heartless, but a special woman would bring us back to who we used to be.'_ He told them as he faded.

Zexion regained his feet and looked at her. "Did you hear that?"

Kit nodded, her eyes wide. "When your original self opened his eyes and looked right at me, I got seriously creeped out."

"I remember things now." Zexion mused.

"Like what?" Kit asked.

He closed his eyes. "I'm a lab assistant, and I'm handing a test tube to someone. His name is Ansem." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Who is Ansem?"

Kit looked at the name plates, having a feeling he was here, and finding him in one of the two tubes in the middle. They walked over to the two higher placed tubes and Kit looked at the nameplate. Something in her mind clicked.

"Xemnas." She whispered.

"What?"

"These two are Xemnas' original selves. Take out the X in Xemnas, rearrange the letters and you get Ansem." Kit closed her eyes, remembering the information she had found about this particular member. "I don't know much, but I'll tell what I know. Xehanort, as he was called, went also by Ansem the Wise. He was a scientist. I'm not exactly sure why Xemnas' original self split, but I think I may have copied the info onto my flash drive. I think Xemnas knows about this room."

"Let's get out of here." He told her, getting creeped out himself.

"In case Xemnas comes back anytime soon, do an illusion of yourself in the tank, so he won't know anybody was here."

"Good idea." Zexion commented, summoning his book and writing in it. Moments later, an exact copy of Zexion appeared in the empty tank. "Let's go."

Kit summoned her globe and they left the room. "Try to keep your real self hidden around Xemnas. Try to act as heartless around him as possible. That's the last things we need: Mansex finding out one of his members regained their original self." Kit told him as they left the library and returned to his room.

"Are you going to tell Axel and Demyx when they return?" Zexion asked as they stopped outside his room.

Kit nodded. "I'll tell those who I trust will not reveal their true selves to Xemnas. Right now, it'll be just Dem and Ax when they've gotten back and are rested." She answered.

He nodded. "Good idea. If we tell one of the elder ones and word gets to Saix,"

"Then all who knows at the time of announcement to Xemnas are in deep shit." Kit finished. "The four of us will have to bide our time with the others, showing them the room, one by one." Zexion nodded again, agreeing with her. "Every time I show the room to another and they regain their true self, I'll need you to create an illusion of them in the empty tank to hide the fact that we're regaining ourselves."

Zexion looked up and down the hall before opening his door and motioning her inside. "What about you? I didn't see your other half in that room."

"Easily explained. Even though I'm heartless, I won't be for long. When I woke in this world, something happened to me, Ax and Dem. When I lost my heart, Ax and Dem gained a part of my soul. When they regain their original selves, I'll regain both parts of my soul."

"What happened to Roxas' other half when he left us?" Zexion was curious. She suspected that he would discover him not there. Kit wasn't expecting him to be there, already knowing the truth about him.

"His other half was Sora." Kit answered and he nodded.

* * *

As you can see, I wanted to upload this chapter on halloween, to aid in the creepy factor. From my readings, Xehanort and Ansem is the same guy, the guy we love to call Mansex. ^.^ I just know that had to be a joke while they were developing the game. I just know it.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm double updating! Yes, two chapters! Gasp! Yeah, I'm happy with myself. Those of you who know me know I recently bought Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories for ps2. With the last update of My Kh fic, Midnight Flames, I stated I had beaten Axel. Now I double update because I have pwned Vexen! Sonic Blade sleight = pwnage. And the cutscene after Vexen got pwned made my day. Three words: Vexen Go Boom!

Alright, enough of my blabber, on with the reason why you're here: more of Midnight Flames! Enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 6

Later that night, Kit was in her room with Dem's laptop she had borrowed. She was listening to her music while she was reviewing some chords she had downloaded, waiting for Demyx and Axel to come back when a frantic knocking was heard on her door.

"Kit! You here?" Kit heard a distressed Demyx call. Kit lept up and answered the door personally instead of flicking her wrist at the door to open it.

"What's wrong Dem?" Kit asked, noting his worried expression.

What he said next made Kit's heart go cold. "It's Ax. We were over at Halloween Town when we were attacked by a giant heartless. Before we defeated it, it hurt Axel." Dem told her.

"Where is he now?" Kit was already out the door running down the hall with Dem at her heels.

"Infirmary." He answered. Kit knew where the infirmary was. At the next corner, she pulled a hard left and ran full- tilt, not even stopping as she darted around Xigbar.

"Where's the fire?" He asked.

"In the infirmary." Kit yelled back as she turned another corner. A few seconds later, Kit was skidding to a halt before the infirmary door. Dem caught up to her a minute later, fighting for breath. Once Dem had caught his breath, Kit opened the door to see Axel laying on a bed, unconscious, and a small army of Xemnas' Sorcerer nobodies tending to his wounds. They looked up at them as Kit walked closer. If she had a heart at that moment, it would have stopped at the sight of Axel's wounds. He had a gaping slash wound on his chest. Kit's keen eye with wounds told her it didn't look good, it was a little too red for her tastes. The red marks under Axel's eyes stood out against his pale face. That scared Kit, it meant he had lost a lot of blood. She needed to fix him up and do it fast before he lost anymore. The nobodies were starting to bandage it up when Kit stopped them.

"Hold it." They looked at her. "That wound's infected, it needs to be cleaned out. Dem, come here." When he wouldn't budge, Kit put hands on her hips. "What's the matter? Not afraid of blood, are we?"

"Maybe a little." Demyx admitted.

"Well, close your eyes and come here. I need your element as well as mine." Demyx closed his eyes and followed the sound of Kit's voice as she softly whistled a tune for him to follow. Kit lowered the zipper of her coat so she could push down a shoulder. When he was close enough, she took his hand and pulled off a glove, placing it on her bare shoulder. "What I'm about to do, we need to be in direct contact for it to work. Now just relax." She explained, taking off her own gloves and placing them near the wound. She felt him start to wobble from the scent of blood. So to take his mind off it, she softly sang the song they had played together. As she sang, she flicked a wrist at the watching nobodies, freezing them in place. There was no way in hell she was gonna let Xemnas know she had psychic powers. Once they were frozen, Kit turned her attention to her counterpart. Still singing, Kit closed her eyes and felt for Axel's consciousness.

_'Ax?'_ Kit called with her power.

_'Kit?'_

_'How's your strength?'_

_'Holding, for now. Dem get you?'_

_'Yeah. Gash looks bad, I'm fixing it up so it won't scar.'_ Kit answered. As she spoke, she called forth a thread of Dem's power to cleanse the wound then ran her own firepower through it to burn out any infection. Lastly, she drew her psychic power through it to close it up so it was smaller than it had been and wouldn't leave a scar. As she was opening her eyes, the song was ending.

"Done." She announced happily and watched Dem in amusement as he lifted one lid halfway to peek at the gash on his friend's chest then fully opened both eyes.

"Wow Kit. Nice job." He commented. Kit flicked her wrist at the nobodies, unfreezing them.

"The wound has been cleansed, wrap it up." She commanded. They nodded and set to work as she collapsed in the chair next to the bed. "That wasn't as hard as I first thought." She mused, replacing her gloves and rezipping her coat.

"What did you do?" Demyx asked as he put his own glove back on.

"You felt the tug on your power, right?" He nodded. "I used a thread of your power to cleanse the gash then I used my power to burn out infection. Once the infection was burned out, I used a bit of my other power to seal the wound to where it wouldn't scar." She explained. "It drained my strength, but not as much as I thought it would."

"Why did you freeze them?" He asked, pointing to the nobodies.

Kit pulled the hood of his coat down so she could whisper in his ear. "No way in hell I'm gonna let Xemnas get wind of my second power." She fixed the nobodies nearby with a death look. "And If I hear any of you mention the state of his wound before and after to Superior or Saix, I'll have your puny asses. Capice?" They nodded.

"Good idea. No telling what he'll do with you then." Demyx nodded. He looked at Axel. "You think he'll be okay?"

"Give him a day or two of rest and he'll be fine." Kit assured him. Just then, the door opened and Xemnas walked in.

"I heard Axel had been hurt. How is he?" He asked.

"Not as bad as we first thought. Give a few days rest and he'll be fine." Kit replied.

"Good." He noticed Kit's paleness. "You look a little pale number 14. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, superior. Xigbar and I had done some hard sparring and I was relaxing in my quarters when Demyx found me." The fact she had sparred with Xigbar was true. She had told him he could have free target practice if she could spar with him. Sparring with the Freeshooter had been fun. She made a mental note to spar with him more often. "I wish to stay with him until he awakes."

He nodded and turned to Demyx. "Since you wish to stay with number 8, you are in charge of his health. I would like him back on the active list as soon as possible. Number 9, you look as bad as Kiaxa. Get some rest and report to me in the morning." He turned and walked out the door.

"Go get some sleep Dem. I'll watch over Ax." Kit told him, giving him a hug and gently pushing him out the door. "You can come back when you've gotten some rest and reported to Xemnas."

* * *

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 2 of my double update. Enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 7

A week later, Kit was laying on her stomach on a bench near Marly's flower garden, her booted feet in the air, reading and enjoying the sunshine. She liked this bench in particular because it was closest to the roses. She had loved roses back home but she was never able to grow them herself. Every year, her best friend gave her a potted rose from her garden and months later, after Kit tried her hardest to take care of it, it would die.

"Good afternoon Kiaxa." Kit jumped when she heard a voice speak to her. She was so absorbed in her reading, she never heard them approach. She looked up to see Marly looking back, amused.

"Marly. You scared the hell outta me." Kit sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Sorry I scared you. Is the book that good?"

Kit nodded. "It was one of my favorite books back home. Every time I read it, it pulls me in." She told him.

"You read often back home?" The Graceful Assassin asked, kneeling to work in his roses.

Kit shook her head. "Not very often. I was more of a game freak and computer nerd."

He looked up at her. "Maybe you can help me then. My computer is running weird."

Kit crossed her legs under her and gazed back at him. "How so?"

"Every time I go to a few of my favorite websites, the whole computer just restarts."

"Sounds like a bug. If you don't mind, I'd like to look at it."

"When I'm through here, I'll take you to my room." He replied.

"Take your time, I'm in no rush." Kit answered, laying her book in her lap and watching the pink- haired man tend his flowers.

"Your roses are beautiful." Kit told him after a little while.

"Would you like some for your room?"

Kit shook her head. "They're better off here. Back home, my best friend would give me a potted rose every year, and because of my lack of a green thumb, it would die. I tried to take care of it, but it would die anyway."

"If every rose she gave you died, why did she keep giving them to you?"

"I guess she hoped I would develop a green thumb. She was much better at caring for plants than me. We had nicknamed her Mother Nature." Kit smiled softly. "You remind me of her. If one of your precious plants was hurt or something, you'd throw a bloody fit." Kit now knew who the next one to receive their other half would be. She was waiting for Axel to get back his strength before she showed him and Dem the room. They already knew about it and were eager to regain themselves. "Hey Marly."

"Hmm?"

"I know your planning on trying to take down Xemnas and the organization again." He looked up at her then.

"Really?" He stood to face her.

"It won't work." Kit rose from her seat and walked up to him so she stood a mere 5 inches from him. She had a feeling she was playing with fire by doing this, but hell, she WAS fire!

"Tell me then, do you have a plan that will succeed?" He gazed down at her, amused.

"Xemnas and his mutt won't know what hit them." Kit smiled.

"So it's already in effect then?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rallying those who wish to see someone else on top."

"And who would that be?"

"Right now, dunno. But Zex, Dem and Ax are with me. I'm hoping you're next." She replied.

"How sure are you that this plan will work?"

"Very sure." Kit replied.

"If you're that sure, count me in. With his choices lately, I'm thinking Xemnas is off his rocker." Marluxia smiled.

Kit looked around her then flicked her wrist, freezing anything nearby. "All of the organization arn't really nobodies. The day Ax and Dem went on mission, I got Zexion and we went down to the library. Xemnas keeps your other halves in a room off the library. Zexion got his other half when we were there and Ax and Dem already know about the room. I was going to take them there once Axel had fully recovered his strength."

"What if Xemnas goes into the room? Surely he'll notice that our originals are missing."

"We're using Zexion's illusion to hide the fact that the original selves are disappearing." Kit answered softly.

"What was with the wrist flick?"

"I have another power besides fire. I'm also a little psychic. I don't want Xemnas to know about my second power. There's no telling what he'll do with me if he finds out. The wrist flick was to freeze anyone or anything nearby so they wouldn't hear what we're saying and report back to Xemnas or Saix."

"Your psychic power is more powerful than you imagine." He commented. "It took us forever to break through it."

"That's because Axel combined his power with both of my powers, to strengthen the barrier. The barrier was to mainly to keep the island as a safe haven for us while I healed."

"You were injured?"

"When I came into this world, I fell in-between Demyx and Axel while they were sparring. Axel accidently got me in the back and shoulder. They fled with me to Twilight Town to try and keep me hidden from Xemnas so I could heal in peace. We were going to return when I was fully healed. Then when a bunch of Dusks showed up, Dem and Ax fought them. We fled to Destiny Island, using one of my special portals where you guys found us."

"So that's why Xemnas got pissed when the three of you dissappeared from his radar. Your portals are untraceable. You have got to be the first one to get Xemnas as pissed as you did when he couldn't find you three." Marly smiled admiringly.

"How pissed did he get?"

"Pissed enough to strangle Saix, which is something he hasn't done before now."

"He strangled Saix?" Kit asked.

Marly nodded. "When Saix reported that you three had disappeared, he got pissed enough to strangle him. We told Saix he shouldn't have reported to him."

"You saw it coming?"

"Zexion sensed you had disappeared and forewarned me and Xigbar to clear the room." Marly replied. "We could hear the yelling clear across the compound." He chuckled at the memory.

Kit laughed. "What I wouldn't give to see that. Musta been funny as hell."

"It was, all three of us were laughing our heads off." He replied. He looked past her and froze. She sensed someone coming up to them.

"Saix?" She asked softly and saw him give a small nod. She turned to face the Luna Diviner.

"Kiaxa."

"That's me." Kit grinned.

"It's time you earned your place and prove your loyalty to the Organization. Since Axel is still recovering his strength, you are going to take his place. You are to go to Halloweentown and investigate a disturbance of heartless. You may choose whomever to go with you."

"Okeydokey. Sounds fun. Looks like I'll have to look at your computer when we get back." Kit told Marluxia.

"It's annoying, but it can wait until you return. Good luck on your first mission." Marly replied.

"See ya later Marly!" Kit called as she darted back into the castle.  
_  
'Ax, where are ya?'_ Kit called with her power as she ran through the halls. Their link with fire allowed her to trace his mindvoice to where he was.  
_  
'In Dem's room, hanging out. What's up?'_

'Official orders from the mutt.' Kit told him.  
_  
'Where to?'_

"Halloweentown." Kit told him as she ran in the room.

"What's going on in Halloweentown?" Dem asked.

"The mutt said there's a heartless disturbance and he wants me to prove my loyalty. Since you're still recovering your strength, I'm to take your place."

"Who's going with you?" Axel asked.

Kit thought for a moment. "I think I'll see if Xiggy's around. If not, then Zexion."

They looked at each other and nodded. "Sounds good."

She gave them both a peck on the cheek. "Wish me luck guys."

"Have fun." Axel told her with a grin.

"You know I will." Kit replied with her own grin. She left the room and sought out Xigbar. It turned out he was waiting for her in the main room.

"You heard?" Kit asked.

"Let's have fun." He smiled at her, summoning a portal.

Kit's grin got wider and she flipped her hood up over her head. "Oh, this is going to be good."

* * *

Reviews are like candy...I love them!


	8. Message from the desk of Kit

For those of you who don't check my profile for updates, I'll post them in this Author's Note which will be attached with every fic I have.

* * *

Due to lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing these fics listed below. Anyone who is interested may adopt these ideas and use them. Just message me first.

Heritage - Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core - Genesis/OFC - Kit is the only female cadet at the Academy. When Hojo's new Crimson Mako causes her families heritage to activate, Kit is sent on the adventure of her life. Follow her journey.

The Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna - Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Kihanna is turned and seaks out her friends for help. Journey with her as they track her convertor across the globe.

Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story - Pitch Black/ Riddick - Toombs/OFC - I'm at it again! After watching Chronicles of Riddick nonstop one weekend, I came to like one character and decided to give the poor guy some love. Read what happens when my girl meets him at Crematoria.

Skyriders - Beyblade - Enrique/ OFC - A new blading team enters the European Grand Prix. Follow them as they try to reach their goal as Champions while at the same time, battling an evil force in the world of bitbeasts.

Sugar & Spice - Vocaloids - According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?

* * *

There are two I may discontinue or rewrite

Wolves of the Uchihas - Naruto - Kakashi/OFC/Deidara - While searching for her cousin, Kisara realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! Oh,boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right choice? Read to find out!

Midnight Flames - Kingdom Hearts - Axel/OFC - Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world, a world she could have sworn was just a game. Follow her as she makes her first friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret.

* * *

I have decided to rewrite Yin and Yang, my Xialon Showdown fic since it seems a bit marysueish to me.

* * *

I will not post another chapter of my Hellsing fic, Ace in the Wings, until I get at least 5 reviews as the next chapter is a lemon and my overall first. five reviews will give me enough encouragement to upload it.

* * *

As for my Drabbles of a Midgarian Authoress, I think I'll turn that into an upload point for a couple single chapter deals I have that range throughout my files and I just want to get them off my computer. If you like the ideas in each chapter and you want to turn them into actual fics, go ahead, just message me first.

* * *

On a side note, I'm not quite sure what to do with Strength Within, as somehow, between the transfer from my laptop to my older desktop, the original file got lost. If someone wants to pick up the idea, drop me a line.

* * *

And lastly, I have another Hellsing fic I am almost done with titled Project Combination Safeguard and I am requesting help with the final chapters as they include big fights. I would like someone who is familiar enough with Alucard and the Hellsing Ultimate 'verse and knows how to script fights to give me a hand.

* * *

Well, that's it for my announcement. I know several of you actually liked a fic or two and I am deeply sorry to dissappoint you with this piece of news. Be assured though, I will keep the files to these stories on my computer, rereading them from time to time, and if I actually do get my inspiration back where I can rewrite them better than ever and actually finish, all of you will be the first ones to know.


End file.
